


Если погаснут звезды

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Если звёзды погаснут, что ты будешь делать?
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине/Сайнжа
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Если погаснут звезды

_ «Если звёзды погаснут, что ты будешь делать?» _

Рудольф вздрогнул и крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться вслух. От прозвучавшего в тишине вопроса сразу стало очень некомфортно, но он не мог от него отвязаться, как будто кто-то нашептывал слова по синхрону. Вот только Йонге мирно сопел рядом, забросив руку за голову, а Сайнжа вряд ли бы стал развлекаться подобным образом. Механик поёжился и упрямо зажмурился. Ни одной рациональной причины для бессонницы у него не было.

***

\- ... загружаем пятнадцать упаковок, потом на Тор-э-рее берём ещё четыре контейнера и прём до системы Цэт. Если укладываемся в сорок восемь часов - надбавка целых тридцать процентов. Что у нас с охладителем?

Рудольф поднял на первого пилота осоловелый взгляд и широко зевнул.

\- Ау, приём! Товарищ Вебер, я тут со стенкой разговариваю? Или, может, с ритуальным щитом наших клыкастых родичей?

\- Пойду проверю. – Рудольф тяжело вздохнул, потянулся и хотел было еще что-то сказать, но в итоге махнул рукой и просто вышел в коридор.

«Руди, ты в порядке?» – «Просто зашибись, отвали». Синхронизация могла выкинуть очередной финт в любой момент - и специально посвящать напарника в свои проблемы Рудольф не собирался. Тем более, что он всё равно не мог объяснить происходящее даже себе.

Долбанный охладитель не работал. То ли рассекатель сдох, то ли контакты отошли. Забравшись в здоровую махину почти по локоть, лучший механик вселенной вполголоса матерился и тыкал криосваркой по всем сомнительным местам. Его так достали постоянные запросы о ходе ремонта, что он запер дверь на обычный наспех прикрученный металлический засов и заблокировал глейтер. Уж как-нибудь пилот и навигатор переживут без него пару часов.

Сварив всё, что подвергалось сварке, и, на всякий случай, заменив не только рассекатель, но и полдюжины других элементов, Рудольф нажал на тумблер. Аппарат тихонько загудел, выплюнул облачко серебристого пара и наконец-то включился.

Успешный ремонт всегда согревал душу механика. Беспокойство само собой отошло на дальний план, и, с довольной улыбкой сняв засов, Рудольф распахнул дверь мастерской.

\- Ну ты и мудила! - Прямо за дверью стоял первый пилот, увешанный средствами спецпомощи почти с ног до головы. – Ты какого хрена не отвечаешь, сучара берлинская?

Судя по всему, Йонге был очень зол. Ноздри раздувались от ярости, глаза горели бешеным огнем, а на непривычно бледных щеках проступили красные пятна. Настроение Рудольфа ощутимо поехало вниз.

\- Да ты достал с вопросами! Я как работать должен, когда ты свистишь каждые пять минут?

\- Ах, достал? Вы посмотрите на этого нежного механика!

Еще немного, и дело, пожалуй, дошло бы до мордобоя. Первый пилот уже успел схватить за грудки набычившегося механика, как из-за поворота на крейсерской скорости выскочил Сайнжа и, почти врезавшись в скульптурную группу "сам-ты-мудак", резко затормозил когтями.

В былые времена подобная порча напольного покрытия вызвала бы бурное возмущение с человеческой стороны экипажа. Но на этот раз всем было не до того - оба с удивлением рассматривали некую сложную конструкцию, громоздящуюся за массивным плечом яута.

\- Сайнжа, - подрагивающий голос первого пилота определенно не обещал ничего хорошего, - ты что, упёр реанимационный модуль?

Яут возмущенно зашевелил клыками и воинственно сложил руки на груди.

\- Для особой помощи глупому умансоо.

Кажется, действительно не стоило так баррикадироваться. Рудольф медленно посмотрел на красного напарника, затем на ощетинившегося яута, вздохнул и опустил кулаки.

\- Ладно вам. Я же не первый раз в мастерскую ухожу.

\- Только обычно до тебя хоть достучаться можно. - Йонге неодобрительно фыркнул и выпустил из пальцев ткань рабочей куртки. - Я уже решил, что ты тут уснул со сварочным аппаратом и того и гляди сгоришь нахрен.

Рудольфу очень хотелось сказать, что ни один опытный механик не способен на такой идиотский поступок, но внутреннее чутьё (оно же богатый опыт проживания с неуравновешенным товарищем Далине и еще более неуравновешенным яутом) подсказало, что лучше пока прикусить язык. Так что Рудольф просто виновато развел руками.

Было видно, что капитан тоже старается успокоиться. Он глубоко вдохнул, провел рукой по щетинистому подбородку, поправил воротничок форменного кителя... и, резко схватив напарника за белобрысый затылок, поцеловал.

Механик от неожиданности подавился воздухом, но Йонге уже отстранился, невозмутимо одернул форму и развернулся кругом, сделав вид, что красные щёки всем присутствующим просто показались.

\- Чтоб больше глейтер без необходимости не гасил, понятно?

«Договорились, Далине. А ты бы брился почаще. Колючки уже почти как у яута».

Не дожидаясь, пока капитан обрушит на его голову всю мощь своего негодования, Рудольф широко улыбнулся и хлопнул яута по плечу:

\- Ну что, пошли присобачивать модуль на место?

***

Йонге меланхолично жевал витаминизированный, но почти безвкусный брикет. Один и тот же брикет, который можно было умять за раз, он умудрился растянуть почти на полчаса. Это было достаточно странно, и, будь Рудольф чуть меньше погружен в собственные мысли, а Сайнжа не так увлечен полировкой когтей, они бы заметили, что с капитаном что-то не ладно.

Но пока каждый был занят собой, и, если бы не пиликнувшее сообщение, вывалившееся на рабочую планшетку, просидели бы так еще порядочное время. Но стоило только прозвучать сигналу, как Йонге оживился, махом дожевал остатки и уставился в экран.

\- Парни, тут охренеть какой заказ!

В принципе, они только-только закончили с доставкой ледяных острокилий, и необходимости хвататься за любую работу не было, но условия представлялись уж слишком заманчивыми. И позволяли совместить этот заказ с тем, на который Йонге уже дал согласие. Всего-то лишь надо было – на полпути до Тор-э-реи состыковаться с кораблём, принять груз, доставить в ту же систему. И получить за это очень недурственное количество мультийен.

Вспомнив, как Рудольф несколько дней подряд жаловался на усталость магнитоидной установки и требовал запланировать замену в ближайшее время, Йонге решил зарубить сомнения на корню. В конце концов, кто не рискует – не пьет ораубик каждый день. Так что он принял заказ и окунулся в изучение координат для стыковки.

***

Если следовать описанию, груз планировался средних размеров. Соответственно, сверхсильные грузчики не требовались, да и неизвестно как хозяева корабля могли бы отнестись к яуту на своей территории. Поэтому Сайнже было рекомендовано в переговоры не влезать и в шлюз не соваться. Он, конечно, все-таки выперся к переходной галерее, но Йонге махнул рукой: хочет наблюдать – на здоровье. Принимать груз они с Рудольфом все равно будут вдвоем.

Фелиция нежно пиликнула, чтобы сообщить, что атмосфера выровнена, и напарники, быстро переглянувшись, вошли в короткую галерею. Над входом на чужую территорию уже горела успокаивающая пиктограмма, так что Йонге смело надавил на гермодверь, но, попав внутрь, в нерешительности остановился.

К его удивлению их никто не встречал. Проход из стандартного шлюз был открыт прямо в коридоры чужого корабля, но никаких признаков жизни не наблюдалось.

\- Что-то они без огонька. Могли бы хоть марш приветственный включить. – Рудольф ухмыльнулся и поправил моток креплений для переноски.

И словно в ответ на его слова сверху раздался нежный женский голос:

\- Уважаемые гости, прошу вас пройти в центральный зал для получения инструкций. – Вдоль стены немедленно загорелись направляющие, и Йонге понимающе кивнул. Для некоторых вещей требовались особые условия транспортировки и весьма специфические принципы взаимодействия, так что принимать груз прямо из хранилища было не в первой. Однако спокойствия ради переходный рукав на Фелицию он заблокировал. Мало ли какие тут формы жизни, стеснительные на первый взгляд.

Указатели вели напарников по длинным коридорам, и по глейтеру от Рудольфа прилетело тихое: «Не нравится мне это». Йонге был с ним солидарен. Корабль не походил на полностью автоматизированный, и отсутствие хоть каких–нибудь следов пребывания разумных существ начинало действовать на нервы.

Когда указатели наконец вывели напарников в центральный зал, Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души, но груз, покоящийся на подложке из пронизанного яркими нитями материала, был на месте и очевидно готов к погрузке. Так что он оставил Рудольфа пристегивать страховочные крепления, а сам огляделся в поисках обещанных инструкций.

\- Для получения подробной информации пройдите, пожалуйста, к нише с изображением перушика.

Кто такой перушик, Йонге не имел не малейшего понятия, но предположил, что внезапно подсветившееся синим углубление в стене — это то, что нужно. Стоило ему приблизиться, как на поверхности стены проявилось разноцветное изображение (видимо, этого самого перушика) и значки для тактильного управления интерфейсом.

\- Так-с, что у нас здесь?.. – Йонге закусил губу и положил ладони на выпуклые пиктограммы.

Ему сразу же показалось, что они какие-то непривычные, но он едва успел вдохнуть, как вокруг ладоней схлопнулись фиксаторы, а стена провалилась куда-то вниз, утягивая его за собой.

Рудольф дернулся как от удара током. Он едва успел обернуться и заметить, как мелькнула капитанская форма, но уже спустя мгновение на этом месте была глухая стена. «Йонге!»

\- Какого хрена?! – Легкое эхо прокатилось по залу.

«Йонге, прием!»

\- Уважаемый посетитель, просим вас сохранять спокойствие, - нежный женский голос немелодично задребезжал, переходя в баритон, - нервы вам еще пригодятся.

\- Что за дела, эй!

Рудольф зло покрутил головой в попытке понять, кому бы адресовать претензии. И в этот момент погас свет. В кромешной тьме продолжали едва светиться только россыпи мелких огоньков, видимо, вмонтированных в стены. И механика вдруг резко пробрала дрожь – в полной темноте он чувствовал, что теряет ощущение пространства, как будто вокруг нет ни стен, ни потолка. Только тьма и маленькие звезды. «Почти как космос» - мелькнула мысль, и он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы удостовериться, что это не так.

«Руди, ты где?» - голос напарника был еле слышен, но как же Рудольф был ему рад.

«Йонге! Mein Gott, живой. Вроде как, там же, правда, без света пока хрен поймешь».

«Я со светом, но это не особо помогает. Тут куча какого-то хлама…» - глейтерная связь «прогнулась» и завибрировала, так что механику захотелось немедленно схватиться за голову и оторвать ее ко всем чертям.

\- Здравствуйте, герр Вебер. – механический баритон, внезапно зазвучавший в тишине, неприятно резанул слух, - Как вам это милое приключение?

\- Пошел ты! Что происходит вообще?

\- Всего лишь небольшой презент от нашей корпорации. Вы проявили столько участия в ее делах, что мы не могли остаться в стороне.

Рудольф замер и цокнул языком. Кто бы мог подумать, что ответный ход от Вейланд Ютани последует через полгода после памятного заседания.

«Йонге, ты там как? У нас тут, кажется, проблемы».

«Знаю, я вас немного слышу, тут ретранслятор стоит. Правда, все время помехи, холера».

\- Специально для вас мы приготовили небольшое развлечение, Герр Вебер. Вам понравится наша эволюционирующая иллюзия межзвездного пространства. А чтобы господин Далине не скучал, я направлю ему своих маленьких помощников. Наша корпорация желает вам приятно повести время.

«Твою мать, Руди, тут ко мне что-то движется».

\- Ах да, эти маленькие друзья не имеют чувствительных рецепторов, зато прекрасно ориентируются на узлы глейтерной связи.

«Бля, их тут дофига».

«Гаси глейтер. Но не до конца, понял?»

Синхрон дернулся, толика задушенного страха донеслась до механика – и связь практически иссякла.

\- Слышь ты, консервная банка! – Рудольф запустил куда-то в пространство все еще сжимаемый в руках крепежный ремень - Я доберусь до твоих электронных мозгов и в салат их покрошу.

Голос зло рассмеялся и стал удивительно похож на человеческий.

\- Сначала доберись.

Вот теперь перестали гореть даже настенные огоньки. Обрушилась кромешная тьма, и Рудольф на секунду зажмурился. Это было совершенно бесполезно, но позволило ему взять себя в руки – совсем как в детстве, когда он случайно оставался заперт в технической камере подсобных помещений интерната, куда пробирался ради любопытства.

_ «Если звёзды погаснут, что ты будешь делать?» _

Рудольф стиснул руки в кулаки и размял плечи:

\- Что делать, что делать. То же, что и всегда, – задницы наши спасать.

Вероятно, сбрендивший искин местного корабля пытался сыграть на человеческих страхах. Но плохо подготовился - высокая генетика здорово добавила очков к выживаемости экипажа. Не прошло и минуты, как зрение Рудольфа адаптировалось, позволив ему видеть если не на сто процентов, то на семьдесят уж точно. Он даже успел оглядеться и наметить план действий, прежде чем услышал характерный звук: мудацкий искин начал стравливать воздух из хранилища.

Как любой механик Рудольф хорошо представлял себе конструкционные особенности практически любого помещения на корабле. Быстро обнаружив сопло насоса, он заткнул ее курткой (не панацея, но ему нужно было выиграть совсем немного времени) и метнулся в противоположную сторону, чтобы прощупать стену на предмет наличия смотрового лючка.

Естественно, традиционные входы-выходы из хранилища искин заблокировал. Но они Рудольфу и не требовались – в хранилищах всегда проектировались шахты под осмотр поддерживающих систем, и при особом желании через них можно было много куда добраться. Если, конечно, габариты позволяли. Рудольф особой щуплостью не страдал, но предпочитал на данном этапе верить в лучшее.

С помощью легкого набора инструментов, который всегда мотался у него на поясе, крышка люка поддалась механику за считанные мгновения. Искин мог сколько угодно блокировать основные переходы, но власти над всеми техническими полостями у него не было. Так что Рудольф схватился за край люка, подтянулся и нырнул внутрь вперед ногами. Глубоко нырнуть у него, впрочем, не получилось, ибо места было мало, и он оказался почти вплотную прижат к техническим каналам.

В шахте клубилась пыль. По-видимому, сюда давно не заглядывали, и первый десяток метров Рудольфу приходилось бороться с мучительным желанием чихнуть. Но он не собирался давать лишних поводов себя обнаружить (а благодаря хорошей термоизоляции шахт тепловизоров можно было не опасаться), так что терпел и яростно тер переносицу. Глейтер периодически тревожно подрагивал, но Рудольф старался не отвлекаться, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы восстановить в памяти характерное расположение каналов энергетического снабжения.

Совсем вырубить зловредный искин было нельзя – резервов, которые выделялись системам жизнеобеспечивания в аварийных ситуациях не хватило бы, чтобы добраться до Йонге. Поэтому Рудольф провел краткое совещение внутри себя и принял решение применить уникальную технологию, только что разработанную лучшим механиком вселенной Рудольфом Вебером. А именно – техноасфиксию.

Шахтный ствол несколько раз повернул, и наконец в переплетении каналов Рудольф разглядел толстые жилы энергетических кабелей, укрытые легким полупрозрачным пластиком. Кабели слегка светились, и в их свете механик быстро обнаружил на стенке шахты подходящий кусок высокопрочного пластоида, которым крепились между собой пучки интросоляционных нитей. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он достал отвертку и махом отвинтил одно из легких креплений. Сжал его в руке, проверив эластичность, и быстро обернул вокруг нескольких светящихся жил, стягивая покрепче.

Результат превзошел все ожидания, так что яутские родичи однозначно бы Рудольфом гордились. Свечение жестоко перетянутых кабелей пошло на спад. Если расчеты были верны, то уже совсем скоро кристаллы корабля недополучат мощностей и тогда… Тишину тут же взрезал противный звук аварийной сигнализации.

\- Внимание: проблемы с энергоподачей. Проблемы с энергоподачей, – озабоченно забубнил искин где-то за пределами технических пространств. Рудольф одобрительно кивнул, кряхтя развернулся – и пополз вниз, куда его по-прежнему звала тоненькая, едва различимая ниточка синхронизации.

Периодические попытки связаться с Сайнжей были по-прежнему безрезультатны. Да и вряд ли он мог чем-то помочь – Йонге не зря блокировал шлюз, ограничивая любое постороннее проникновение. Радовало только, что, если долбанувшийся искин решит угробить свой корабль, на Фелиции все обойдется без особых разрушений.

По пути до точки, откуда шел сигнал, Рудольф успел напридумывать себе множество картин разной степени паршивости. Но к чему он точно оказался не готов, так это к тому, что, со всей силы выбив люк и приземлившись в низкой темной комнатушке, увидит дорогого напарника, уверенно вспарывающего брюхо мелкой механической твари каким-то ярко светящимся ножом.

\- Здорово, товарищ Вебер, что-то вы не особо торопились, я погляжу. – Йонге криво ухмыльнулся и бросил распотрошенную технотушку в кучу ему подобных, сваленных в углу. – Живучие, поганцы, холера. Даже успели меня тяпнуть пару раз. Спасибо хоть, не за жопу.

Рудольф от неожиданности хрюкнул, расплылся было в улыбке, а затем подозрительно сощурился.

\- Я у тебя раньше такого не видел.

Йонге тут же нажал на светящееся лезвие, которое покорно сложилось в небольшой коробок, и сунул его в карман.

\- Да выписал недавно по каталогу моментальной доставки. Подумал, что может пригодиться.

\- Козел ты, Далине, мог бы попросить, я бы тебе сам сделал.

\- Чтобы ты меня параноиком обозвал?.. На кой хрен…

Где-то сверху что-то тяжело ухнуло. Затем ещё и ещё. Решив временно приостановить беседу до более благоприятных условий, напарники по очереди влезли в уже почти родную техническую шахту и, отплевываясь от новых туч поднявшейся пыли, поползли наверх, цепляясь за пучки кабелей.

Грохот, как ни удивительно, только нарастал. Казалось, что-то ломится через весь корабль, и это было явно не по велению искина. По крайней мере, он продолжал заполошенно вопить «Аварийная ситуация! Внимание! Аварийная ситуация» и, кажется, совершенно забыл о своих пленниках. Те же столкнулись с неожиданной дилеммой. Надо было решить, когда именно следует покинуть безопасные пространства, чтобы выбраться как можно ближе к стыковочному шлюзу, и мнения разделились. Рудольф считал, что следует ориентироваться на коридор, Йонге настаивал на рубке. И в момент особенно ожесточенного спора они услышали до боли знакомый яутский рёв.

***

Экипаж Фелиции, застыв у экрана, следил, как медленно отдаляется от них злосчастный корабль. Впервые за всю историю воздухоплавания малого товарищества Йонге не взял с вражеского судна ни единой детали. Даже не стал копаться в электронных записях. То ли разозлился за почти сорванные сроки доставки, то ли брезговал. Все, что они сделали – это прицепили к борту маячок с кратким описанием ситуации, да закинули его координаты в ответственные структуры, пусть разбираются.

\- Сайнжа, а как ты шлюз-то открыл? – скомандовав искину прокладывать наиболее оптимальный и скоростной маршрут, Йонге задал давно мучивший его вопрос.

\- Мне удалось договориться с Фелис! Могучая сила убеждения воина! – Сайнжа горделиво выпятил грудь и потряс копьем с насаженным на него потухшим кристаллом.

\- Мне казалось, я надежно все запер.

Почувствовав в голосе первого пилота неодобрение, искин тут же попытался оправдаться:

\- Угроза жизни экипажа. Первому навигатору было временно предоставлено право управления стыковочным шлюзом.

\- Умная моя девочка! – Рудольф успокаивающе погладил покрытие приборной панели и посмотрел на напарника. – Кстати, Йонге, я тут у Фелиции вирус нашел.

\- Что?!

\- Да не ори, вирус нашел, говорю. Уже вылечил, так что все в порядке. Похоже, на последнем техобслуживании зацепили.

\- Любопытно. – Глаза первого пилота недобро сузились. – И чей подарок?

\- Да те же Вейланд Ютани, похоже. Мстительные поганцы.

Йонге хмуро кивнул и вдруг повернулся к напарнику.

\- Руди, а ну признавайся, тебе тоже в последнее время лезла в голову какая-то херня?

\- Ну, было дело. Да. Всякая муть про звезды. А что?

\- Нужно работать над улучшением внутрикомандной коммуникации, – невзначай прошелестела Фелиция.

Яут тут же одобрительно кивнул и предложил немедленно приступить к укреплению дружеских связей. Впереди оставалось еще достаточно времени до запланированной серии прыжков, так что напарники переглянулись… И решили в кои-то веки с яутом не спорить. В конце концов, практика показала, что коммуникация и вправду очень важна.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
